sudekifandomcom-20200213-history
Elco
"As a scientist, it goes against my nature to admit that there are some things that simply... defy explanation." : —Elco A tireless scientist, husband, and inventor, Elco is extremely smart for his young age. Elco is the descendant of Lebius the Dragon, but believes all of religion to be a fallacy and a product of "smoke and mirrors". His weapon of choice is a crystal powered gun. When fighting with Elco, the view goes into first person. History Elco was born and raised in the northern mountains of Transentia, where he lived until his late teens. It was living in this unforgiving cold and poor community completely funded by Illumina that encouraged him to delve into science. He attended the Transentine University and quickly became one of Professor Hayton 's star pupils. Elco graduated in the class of '85 as the university's brightest student. He is also married to Tilly, who he holds highly above everything else. He talks with a thick Dutch accent and can even be heard speaking in Dutch with Professor Hayton. It is because of his invention of adding a crystal power source to a firearm that caught Queen Lusica's eye, and thus put him to work on designing the Crystal Towers. Due to an experiment gone wrong, Elco lost his left arm when he was only 19. Lusica agreed to pay to graft of a golden robotic arm, and so Elco feels as though he is in debt to the Queen. Tilly, one of Ailish's maids, was his best emotional support through this tragedy, this bonding likely lead to their marriage. When Tal first arrived at about 14 years old to live with General Arlo, Elco was 20 years old. Elco helped Tal with moving and settling in after Tal lost his mother and brother, therefore introduced him to Illumina. Now 25, Elco has relocated himself by the high demand of his work to Illumina Castle to work under the rule of Queen Lusica as her Chief Science Officer. He has spent almost 10 years leading and working on building the four Illumina Crystal Towers project. Its agenda is to create a magical energy generator strong enough to produce a protective shield or barrier to safely guard the entirety of the Bright Empire from sudden Light Spawn and Aklorian raids... or so he is told. Elco is desperate to have his machine completed so he can retire comfortably and reunite with his wife Tilly, as she has been lonely without him due to his work for long enough. Appearance Elco is a tall man with a healthy muscular build and blue eyes. His hair, almost navy dark blue hair is strongly part in the centre, and his glasses have light green lenses with gold rims. His lab coat is white with green trimmings, and a golden rocket is strapped to his back, which is fueled by crystal power. This rocket is to help him move quickly to varying sections of the Crystal Towers without worrying about falling in another accident. This is also to reach different inaccessible areas in the game where golden crystals are stationed. His left arm is completely golden plated and glowing red, vein-like lights outline the joints. His bronze-like boots are knee-high and his gun holster is located on the side of his right thigh. Personality Elco is an honest, well-mannered, witty man with a progressive way of thinking, but is mistrustful of fate and mystical beliefs that are not grounded in the world that he can see and understand. As a result, he is occasionally at odds with the devout Buki. Nonetheless, his loyalty to his friends and his liege is unquestionable. He talks strategises quickly and has a sympathetic heart for protecting what is most important to him to the core. He hates marching and can keep a cool head in dire situations. Ability Elco is skilled in using handguns of different capacities and power sources. He has an advanced understanding of how to power up defenses and wipe out large numbers swarms of enemies in combat with different forms of technology. = Transentia Dialogue ORIGINAL Elco (Dutch): Professor, daar ben je! ''Ailish, Buki, what are you doing here? Professor, ''u moest zich schamen... op uw leeftijd! Hayton (German): Wilkommen! TRANSLATED Elco: Professor, there you are! ''Ailish, Buki, what are you doing here? Professor, ''you should be ashamed... at your age! Hayton: Welcome! Trivia *Elco may have been named after Elco Vossers, who worked as a Character Artist for ''Sudeki. '' *Of the four champions, Elco is the only one to have a completely different personality to his dark self. *He loves the grog served by robots in Transentia at the Rusty Cog Tavern. *By merging with his dark self, Elco regains his left arm. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Story